


you are your own poison

by aisu10



Category: The Place Beyond the Pines (2012)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Gen, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, basically its just jason throwing up, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how come luke glanton gets to throw up in the movie and jason doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are your own poison

jason’s head is spinning and the music is muffled by the cottony sound of his blood pounding in his ears. the world looks as upside down as his stomach feels and the floor seems to have fallen out from beneath his feet as he stares blankly at the picture on the wall.

"is that aj’s dad?"

"i think so," the girl he was making out with replies as she runs her fingers through his tangled hair. "are you okay?"

he’s never been less okay.

breaking out of the girl’s grasp, jason stumbles down the stairs and blindly tears through the crowd of dancing teenagers in search of aj. he finds him in the center of the house, having the time of his life - completely oblivious to the storm raging inside jason.

"you got something you need to tell me?" jason growls as he presses forward, standing at his full height and pushing aj, who turns around in confusion. "what do you gotta tell me? you think i'm fucking stupid?"

"yo, get the fuck out," aj drawls, and jason shakes his head, anger rising in him and squaring his shoulders. aj  _must_  know. why else had he pursued jason like this, forced him to come to his party? it was all some kind of sick joke and jason isn’t going to play along anymore.

"do you think i'm fucking _stupid_ -"

as jason pushes aj’s shoulders again, the world starts spinning even faster. the thoughts rattling in his brain and the force of the motion makes his stomach churn and his vision blurs as he realizes something is terribly wrong with him.

instead of pushing aj away again, his hands tighten their grip on the other guy’s shoulders and hold onto him for stability while his legs shake. then his torso curls in on itself and he begins to throw up everything he’s drank.

"oh my god. no, fuck no. not in my dad’s house."

there’s vomit on aj’s shirt and jason’s shirt and aj’s dad’s carpet but before jason can even make sense of what’s just happened he’s being pushed into the nearby bathroom by aj. aj gets him to the toilet and forces him down on his knees over it.

"if you’re gonna barf, do it in there. that’s fuckin’ disgusting, b."

aj stands by the mirror and groans when he sees the vomit on his shirt. he peels his top off and turns on the water, scrubbing himself with soap.

jason barely knows what’s going on, struggling to breathe between retches. his heart is hammering wildly and several tremors pass through his body from head to toe, his body’s way of telling him that he fucked up, that he filled himself with poison and now he has to get it out. he can barely keep his head still as bile burns in his throat and pressure builds in his gut, pressure that is released a moment later when he vomits into and  _onto_  the toilet he’s crouched over.

aj looks over in revulsion.

"holy shit, you’re a fuckin’ mess. have you even taken fuckin’ oxys before?"

shaking all over, jason lifts his head to glare over at aj. he can barely see him, though, because the lights are so  _goddamn bright._

"yeah, i’ve taken  _fuckin’ oxys_  before," he croaks, then turns back to the toilet to spit. saliva hangs from his open mouth, quivering in the air.

"did you  _eat_  anything?"

"i had - an apple," jason sputters between wet coughs, then retches again. this time very little comes out, a couple of pathetic chunks swimming in stomach acid that burns his lips.

aj shakes his head. “there goes your fuckin’ apple. you can’t just be mixing drugs on an empty stomach, jay. that’s how people  _die._ ”

finished cleaning himself, aj moves to sit on the edge of the bathtub next to jason. jason glares over at him through bloodshot eyes.

"why didn’t you tell me?" he manages to grind out, voice low and hoarse.

"tell you what?"

"your - your dad -"

"what  _about_  my dad, jason?"

jason coughs and tries to clear his throat, spitting into the toilet again. trembling, he looks at aj again.

"your dad shot my dad."

"what the fuck are you talking about."

jason slams his fist into the toilet seat with as much force as he can muster.

"your dad  _shot_  my real dad, fifteen years ago -"

"wait, you mean the  _moto-bandit?_  you’re the moto-bandit’s kid?"

jason stares at aj. his world is turned upside down for the second time tonight as it suddenly dawns on him that  _aj was just as clueless as him_. aj runs a hand through his own hair, rambling now as jason watches with vomit all over his face and broken blood vessels in his eyes.

"dude, that’s fucked up. that’s  _so_  fucked up. no wonder he wanted me to leave you alone.  _fuck…"_

jason feels pressure build again in his aching belly, consequence of both his conflicted feelings and the dangerous cocktail of substances he’d consumed still ravaging his insides, and he turns back to retch again and expel what little alcohol and dissolved pills are left inside him. the seat is slippery with his own barf and his hands slide as he tries to hold himself up but aj catches him by the sweaty forehead before he can hit his head. aj keeps his head up while he coughs and spits repeatedly to clear his throat and lungs and when he has no strength left he lets go of the toilet and falls on his ass on the bathroom floor. he’s absolutely  _exhausted_ , swimming between consciousness and unconsciousness as he sinks back against the wall, panting and wheezing.

"jason. hey, jason."

aj snaps his fingers before jason’s eyes and his eyelids peel open. aj’s crouching in front of him now, one hand on the side of his sticky face.

"jay, i didn’t know."

jason’s head rolls back against the wall and he crushes his eyes closed again to hide the tears forming at their corners.

"i’m sorry, i’m really sorry. i shouldn’t have made you come to my party, this is all so -  _fucked up."_

jason’s eyes remain closed. his labored breathing starts to slow.

after a second, aj pats his cheek to rouse him.

"yo, jay, don’t fall asleep here. let me take you to a bed."

“‘m not staying,” jason mumbles out suddenly. he starts to shift, to try and lift himself up off the floor.

"no, yeah, you are."

aj helps him to a shaky stand, but keeps a tight grip on his arm as jason tries to push for the door.

"you’re staying the night. my dad’s gone for the whole weekend, he won't find out. you threw up on my fuckin’ floor, you’re staying the fuckin’ night."

jason inhales sharply through his nostrils, ready to protest, but winces when his gut makes a very unsettling grinding noise. aj’s eyebrows raise and he looks from jason’s stomach to his bloodshot eyes and back.

"so that’s - that’s you agreeing, right? you’re staying the fuckin’ night. clean your fuckin’ face off and take off that boy scout bullshit. it’s a mess. you can sleep in my bed, and leave in the morning when you don’t look like a fuckin’ zombie."

jason still wants to argue, but barely has the strength to stand anymore. he hangs his head over the sink in defeat and rinses his face and hair off as he was instructed, then unbuttons and removes his soiled boy scout uniform shirt, leaving him in just the white undershirt beneath.

aj helps him limp up the stairs to his bedroom and lays him on the bed.

"you gonna be okay?" he asks as he stands in the doorway.

jason breathes shallowly, eyes closed.

"yeah."

"i’m gonna go clean up your fuckin’ mess. i’d say you owe me, but - we’ll just call this one even, aight."

aj shuts off the lights and leaves jason to fall into a heavy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
